


Crash Into You

by DramaticNia



Series: Top Gear - Episode Related Stories [1]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episode Related, Episode: Top Gear Burma Special, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Major Character Injury, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticNia/pseuds/DramaticNia
Summary: While filming Burma special,Richard reverses into Jeremy's lorry,and what that happens after the cameras are off is something much more than we would ever imagine...
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Series: Top Gear - Episode Related Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Crash Into You

"HAMMOND! YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE REVERSED INTO THE SPORTS LORRY!" Jeremy shouted into the walkie-talkie angrily.  
  


James burst into laughter as his two mates started to fight through the radio.

  
"I didn't know! Genuinely, that was an accident!" Richard said sincerely and immediately started to drive off.

  
"Don't just drive off, Hammond! Hammond! HAMMOND!" Jeremy shouted as Richard left the scene.

  
Well, it wasn't a scripted scene. It was really an accident. In fact, Richard couldn't actually see Jeremy's lorry in his mirrors and he didn't really mean to drive off. But that was what his panicked mind had decided was the best decision at the moment; so he just left.

  
"Look what that short arse idiot has done! He's broken my headlights, radiator. My bull bar is broken," Jeremy rambled, staring at the now-totally-destroyed front part of his lorry.

  
James just laughed and shook his head, then got into his own crane truck and left Jeremy as well, following their standard Top Gear procedure.

  
"He held me up all day, then he reversed into me, so I think tonight Hammond's other wrist might break." Jeremy said to the camera as he filled his radiator for the tenth time that evening.

  
'I'll make that little hamster pay for what he's done today.' Jeremy said to himself and smirked as he got into his lorry and started the engine.

Three ours and 10 radiator fillings later, they finally reached the village in where they were going to camp for the night.

Jeremy parked his lorry and went straight to the living accommodation he'd made in the back, changed his totally ruined clothes and put on something comfortable for the night, then left his car to check on the others. James was already sitting around the camping fire, enjoying a cool beer with the company of some of their crew members. But he couldn't find Richard. The younger man was no where to be seen actually. Jeremy then went straight towards the younger man's lorry and heard the sound of his stupid shower running. He smirked as he left, heading towards the crew van to find something for his dinner. By the way, the night was still young... .

Half an hour later, Jeremy was finally done eating his brief dinner, so he got up immediately and left the others on the pretext that he's had an exhausting day and is going to sleep.

As he walked towards Richard's lorry, he could hear the younger man humming his favourite song as he was drying his washed hair and putting on a set of clean jeans and a casual white shirt.

  
Just as Richard got out of his lorry's living accommodation to join the others by the fire, Jeremy took him by the wrist and pulled him along towards his own lorry.

  
"Hey! What the- " Richard was shocked at first, he even let out a yell of surprise when a big, strong hand encircled his fine wrist tightly and pulled him along into the darkness. He was tying to yank his hand free when finally a dim moonlight shone on the man puling him and made him visible, "Jeremy? What are you-"

  
Even before Richard could finish his sentence, he was pulled roughly up into the older man's dark living accommodation, then a pair of big calloused hands took him by the waist and warm lips attacked his frail neck with hungry kisses.

  
Jeremy could feel Richard's pounding pulse under his lips. The smaller man's skin was cold and he was slightly trembling in Jeremy's arms, from being cold after his shower or the surprise or both.

  
"J-Jeremy... I-I was going to have dinner-"

  
Jeremy growled deeply and pushed the younger man backwards, throwing him roughly on the big bed he'd improvised in his lorry earlier. Richard gasped but before he could let out any words of protest, his lips were again covered with Jeremy's mouth, kissing and biting down on the soft rosy lips of the smaller man hungrily.

  
In blink of an eye, Jeremy unzipped and took Richard's jeans off and threw them away, then positioned himself between the smaller man's smooth slender thighs before ripping Richard's shirt off as well. The smaller man was now all naked between the mattress, feeling exposed under Jeremy who was still fully dressed.

  
Jeremy ran his big hands over Richard's elegantly narrow hips and flat belly, then he lowered his head to plant open mouthed kisses all over the smaller man's smooth chest and abdomen, sending shivers down his spine. It was obvious that the younger had not eaten anything for a long time since he'd become even skinnier than before in a way Jeremy could easily feel his ribs under his fingertips. Jeremy raised his head again, took both of Richard's delightfully slender wrists and pinned them on either side of his head on the mattress. Richard winced as his injured bandaged hand hurt in Jeremy's strong grip. The smaller man was staring up at Jeremy with his wide and bright chocolate brown eyes, his kiss-swollen rosy lips shining in the dim moonlight and his whole snow white body looking so small and fragile under Jeremy's bigger one.

  
The older man tightened his grip around Richard's wrist before hovering himself over the smaller man and bite down hard on his sensitive neck, causing the younger man to cry out in both pain and surprise.

  
Jeremy trailed kisses all over Richard's collarbone and his rapidly rising and falling chest, then took one of the smaller man's soft pink nipples into his mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh before biting down on it. Richard cried again, his small body writhing under Jeremy, trying to escape the overwhelming sensations rushing into him all at once, which only caused Jeremy to tighten his grip around his wrists and push him down into the mattress much harder so Richard couldn't even move anymore under Jeremy's weight pinning him down.

  
Jeremy released Richard's fine wrist - his left hand still gripping hard on Richard's bandaged hand deliberately - and brought his right hand between Richard's legs and with no warning, started to finger him with his eyes still fixed on Richard's innocent face. One finger in, he dragged it in Richard's hole and moved it in and out roughly. Richard's eyes watered from the pain Jeremy was giving him.

  
"J-Jeremy.. A-ah!"

  
Jeremy curved his finger deep inside Richard, brushing it roughly against his prostate and causing the smaller man's body to jerk violently.

  
"You better keep quiet and take in your punishment, little hamster, otherwise I'll make it much harder for you. do you want that?" Jeremy said with a stern husky voice as he kept on thrusting his finger in and out of Richard's hole.

  
Richard closed his mouth shut and shook his head rapidly, trying to avoid Jeremy's anger by being obedient and quiet.

  
Jeremy inserted another finger, now two, and scissored him open. Richard closed his eyes, hot tears of pain and pleasure already escaping the corner of his eyes and running down his delicate face as he was trying to muffle his moans.

Jeremy stopped momentarily to take out the lube from the little drawer placed next to the bed, and Richard sighed in relief. Jeremy unzipped his jeans and took his cock out, but to Richard's horror, Jeremy put just a smudge of lube on his abnormally large, long and already rock-hard cock, and lined it up with Richard's hole. Then with one quick powerful thrust, he rammed into Richard, and bottomed out.

  
Richard wanted to scream. The pain was unbearable at the moment but there was nothing he could do.

  
Richard just  whimpered and tried to quiet himself as best as he could. He just kept his eyes shut tightly and waited for it to be over.

  
Soon, the pain was mixed with a sweet pleasure as Jeremy kept on fucking into him, hitting places he didn't reach before and making Richard see the stars.

  
It was ridiculous how he couldn't even feel the pain anymore, when he was all exposed and spread out like this, his legs quivering and his whole body being pinned and held down against the mattress.

  
Richard's breath hitched as Jeremy hit his sensitive prostate roughly over and over again, making the younger man arch his back, already on the edge of an intense orgasm.

  
And that was when Jeremy's hand gripped the base of Richard's petite cock and circled it tightly. Richard yelped and his eyes snapped open.

  
"You won't come unless I allow you to. We'll come together." Jeremy ordered, frowning down at the smaller man.

  
Richard's breath hitched, he needed to come, but he also wanted to come together with Jeremy, so he tried to hold back, more tears running down his face as he stared at Jeremy with pleading eyes.

  
Jeremy lowered his head and kissed Richard's forehead gently, then planted a kiss on either of his cheeks as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear, trying to comfort his beloved hamster.

  
Then Jeremy's hips stuttered as an indication of his nearing orgasm and he let go of Richard's cock.  
  


Seeing Jeremy nodding his head, Richard sobbed and softly pulled the taller man back down into a kiss, coming the second Jeremy's tongue thrust roughly into his cavern.

  
Richard's whimpers were swallowed by Jeremy's hungry mouth, his walls clenching Jeremy's cock deep inside of him until he could feel the taller man cumming as well, filling the smaller man up to the brim until he stopped moving, slowly calming down and collapsing on the smaller man under him.

  
Jeremy was still catching his breath when he heard sniffles and muffled sobs vibrating through Richard's frail chest. His eyes snapped open in alarm and he raised his head immediately, looking at the smaller man with wide scared eyes as realisation hit him like a thunderbolt.

  
"Richard? Oh God! Rich- A-are you okay? Did I hurt you Richard? Please talk to me!" Jeremy panicked as he let go of Richard's injured hand and stared at the fragile man under him in disbelief.

  
"I-I'm sorry, J-Jeremy... I-I... I didn't really m-mean t-to crash into y-your car." Richard sobbed.

Jeremy's heart sank.

So Richard thought that it was a real punishment,

  
and that Jeremy really wanted to hurt him...?

  
Right.

  
_Fuck._

Jeremy wanted to kick himself into the guts for being such a bloody arse and do something hurtful to _his beloved hamster,_ of all people!

_'You don't fucking deserve him, Clarkson.'_ Jeremy said to himself.

"Oh- Oh Richard, no- Fuck. I- please Richard, don't cry." Jeremy said as he wiped on Richard's tears and caressed the younger man's delicate face with the back of his hand, tears already welled up in his own eyes as well.

  
Jeremy pulled out and kissed Richard softly, over and over again until the younger man stopped crying.

  
"You know I wasn't really mad at you, right, Richard? You know, it was weeks since the last time we were at home and I could touch you whenever that I wanted without being worried about people watching or the cameras, and you little tease were just driving me mad with your tight jean shorts and your milky soft skin exposed and your laughter and... I just wanted you so bad. That's all." Jeremy said and punctuated his words with another gentle kiss on Richard's soft lips.

  
Richard started into Jeremy's eyes for a few seconds, trying to make sure Jeremy wasn't really mad at him, then smiled and his big chocolate brown eyes started to shine brightly again.

  
Jeremy smiled and sighed in relief when he saw that all the doubt, fear and sadness in Richard's eyes was gone in an instance, giving its place to the trust, contentment and relief Jeremy was used to see in the younger man's eyes whenever they were close to each other.

  
"I love you, baby hamster, so so much, you know that? I'm sorry if I scared you tonight. I will _never ever_ really hurt you, okay?" Jeremy said as he wrapped his strong, long arms around Richard's thin waist.

  
Richard nodded and muttered a little but sincere "I love you, too..." in response, then he let out a little, kitten-like yawn and his eyes fluttered shut.

  
"Oi! Don't fall asleep now, hamster." Jeremy said as he poked Richard on the sides, causing the younger man to open his eyes and smile up at him with tired eyes, "You haven't eaten anything yet! just stay here, I'll bring you your dinner, okay?" Jeremy said as he tucked the strands of soft hair behind the younger man's ear.

  
"But what if they notice I'm not around and realise that I'm in your lorry?" Richard whispered with a low and tired voice, blushing softly at the thought.

  
"I don't care. They must know that You're mine sooner or later. However, it's not like that they don't _already_ know we're together! They just don't want us to know that they know that we know." Jeremy said as he tucked Richard's small body under the thick blanket and kissed his head for the good measure one more time.

  
Richard chuckled as he snuggled further into the blanket, his whole body covered under it in a way that only a mop of brown hair could be seen from him.

Soon, Jeremy was back with his arms full of drinks, snacks and sandwiches. He put them all on Richard's lap and took his own clothes off as well, jumped into the bed and sat against the headboard, then pulled Richard in and wrapped his arms around his small figure tightly and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

  
Richard was sitting with his back pressed against Jeremy's chest and Jeremy's long legs on either side of his body. The smaller man was eating the sandwich in his hand with small, slow bites. The sandwich was actually a one-bite-sandwich for Jeremy or the others, but Richard was eating it with such little bites that after fifteen minutes, he still had half of it in his hand. Jeremy smiled and shook his head as he tightened his arms around Richard and started to massage Richard's belly gently, earning a little 'Hmmm' in response since Richard had food in his mouth.

  
"That's why you've become even skinnier than before, then." Jeremy said as he placed his chin on Richard's small shoulder, pressing the smaller man impossibly closer into his chest.

  
"Hmm?" Richard questioned, still munching on the food in his mouth.

  
"Oh c'mon for God's sake, Rich! It's gonna take you an eternity to finish that sandwich isn't it?" Jeremy said, then kissed Richard's neck tenderly.

  
Richard frowned and tried to chew on the food in his mouth faster, which made him look like an actual little hamster chewing on its food adorably.

  
Jeremy laughed at Richard's cuteness and started to pepper kisses all over Richard's neck, collarbone and shoulders.  


  
Once Richard was done eating that sandwich, he opened a drink and handed it to Jeremy, then opened another for himself and sighed contently as they drank from their beers and shared a few chaste kisses now and then in complete silence, with the dim moonlight casting a glow over the both of them on the bed through the window Jeremy had made for his living accommodation.

  
"How's your hand?" Jeremy asked as he took Richard's bandaged hand and kissed it, Richard's head was now rested against his chest, his soft hair tickling Jeremy's chin.

  
"It doesn't hurt as much as my lower body does right now." Richard said playfully, smirking with tired, half lidded eyes.

  
Jeremy snorted and kissed top of Richard's head lingeringly.

  
"And your body is covered in hickies, just for your information." Jeremy whispered in Richard's ear with a mischievous smile on his lips.

  
Richard gasped and his eyes went impossibly wide, blushing red at the thought of the embarrassing looks he'll get from James, Andy and the rest of the crew tomorrow.

  
"Jeremy!!! We are supposed to build a bridge over the bloody river tomorrow and it's fucking hot here!!! I can't wear turtlenecks and trousers while working!!!" Richard whined loudly as he looked at his hicky-covered arms, chest, belly, thighs and legs and then brought up his hand to the hickies on his neck.

  
Jeremy just laughed and started to pull his grumbling hamster with himself into a sleeping position.  He spooned the smaller man from behind, wrapped his arms tightly around his small figure and started to massage his smooth flat belly gently. Then kissed his frail neck and shoulders softly and whispered a final ‘I love you’ to him. Richard whined, but turned around nevertheless to hug Jeremy back tightly.

  
"I wouldn't promise that I will never crash into your lorry again thou'..." Richard murmured as he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

  
Jeremy growled with closed eyes and tightened his arms around the smaller man.

  
"And I wouldn' promise that I won't kiss you in front of the crew from now on..." Jeremy murmured sleepily, a mischievous smile on his lips.

  
"Jeremy!!!"

  
"Good night, little hamster."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm watching Top Gear UK for the tenth time already in this lock-down, and since I was watching Burma Special last night, this idea popped into my mind and I immediately decided to write this one-shot about it 😅 And this is actually the first time that I write something and post it right after without overthinking about the whole story! 😄  
> Soooo... I hope that you like it! 😍  
> And please don't forget to tell me what you think about it ~ 😘  
> Thank you ~ ♥


End file.
